


My Love Down Deep

by whoviangoesthere



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, I aspire to be Carolina, I love her and adore her, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangoesthere/pseuds/whoviangoesthere
Summary: You're making me sweat- sweat- sweat my love down deep into your bonesYou're making me sweat- sweat- sweat my heart down deep into your soulI can't take it~Ry X





	My Love Down Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired purely by a dream I had in which I was Carolina and I had to carry an emotionally distraught Tucker through an impossible landscape.

              _This is a dead end_ Carolina thought as she trudged over yet another rocky hill.  They were far out into the mountains now, beyond transmission range, beyond where a Pelican could land.

              _And all for someone who might already be dead._

              Wash had gone missing earlier that week.  Disappeared after a simple mission gone wrong.  The cadets that returned had described the crazed gunfire, the explosions, how they barely made it out alive.  There was no way to track him, no way to find him.  So here they were, his faithful Blue team, searching everywhere for their leader.

              Carolina rounded a corner and stopped, examining the structure in front of her.  It was obviously alien, with a big door that was hanging partially open.

              “Wash,” Tucker whispered upon seeing it, before charging forward down the hill.  Carolina let out an exasperated sigh before following him.

              Inside it was decorated with symbols and words that Carolina couldn’t discern.  She wished Dr. Grey were here.  Tucker was actively looking around, until he came to a stop in front of a glowing light.

              “I wouldn’t - ” Carolina began, but Tucker had already reached forward and put his hand to the light.

              Instantly, the room went pitch black.  The light changed into a hologram, projecting images into the air in front of them.  A figure in steel armor and yellow highlights appeared.

              “Agent Washingtub!” Caboose cried.

              The images changed.  Flashes of Wash in his blue team armor, walking amongst the wreckage of Crash Site Bravo.  Him fighting amongst the soldiers of Chorus, training them.

              Then the image changed.  A battlefield, dead soldiers lying everywhere, gunfire blazing.  An explosion rocked the ground, and Wash came into view.  He was returning fire, pointing desperately at the cadets around him.  They moved away, and it was just him.  He stood slightly, peaking around cover, and a bullet sailed right through his neck.

              Carolina heard Tucker let out a cry as he watched Wash fall, blood spraying everywhere, no one coming to his rescue.

              The images shifted again.  Now they were looking at Armonia, at a large group of people standing solemnly in front of a raised podium.  On it was a steel helmet.

              Carolina watched as the funeral continued, Kimball making speeches she couldn’t hear.  Finally, the image flickered off, leaving everyone in perpetual darkness.

              “Wash?” Tucker whispered.  “You can’t…”

              The light returned, granting everyone visibility, but it flared up next to Tucker.  He barely flinched as it seemed to shock his hand, before dying back down for certain.

              His helmet seemed to be glowing.

              “Wash…” he muttered.  “Come back.”

              Tucker wavered on the spot before crumpling, going limp like a doll.  Caboose caught him in time, but he wasn’t moving.

              “Tucker?” Carolina asked.

              No response.

              Carolina pulled off his helmet.  He was barely breathing.  His skin had remnants of alien light pulsing off of it.

              “Is he okay?” Caboose said, worryingly hovering nearby.

              “Wash,” Tucker mumbled beneath Carolina’s grip.  “Don’t leave me.”

              “The alien tech did something to him.  I don’t know what, but it probably didn’t help that he was…”

              She paused, and realized she was fighting back tears.  _Emotionally compromised_.  They were the words she was looking for, but they were Freelancer words.  Now, she couldn’t bring herself to condemn what she was feeling as well.  The image of Wash getting shot played over and over in her mind, and she tried to push away the simple fact that she couldn’t accept.  That Wash was gone.  That she was the only one left.

              “We have to get back,” she said instead.

              Caboose hesitated.  As he started to talk, Carolina heard tears in his voice.

              “Is Agent Washingtub really gone?” he managed.

              Carolina didn’t answer.

              “We have to get back,” she repeated.

              She looked out the door, towards the craggy and rocky landscape.  Towards the hike back to Armonia.  She looked down at Tucker.  Caboose stared expectantly.

              Sighing, she bent down and threw Tucker over her shoulder.  She turned to Caboose.

              “Let’s go.”

              He followed her as she pushed forward, outside onto the rocks.  He followed her as she walked along muddy paths that threatened to collapse underneath her.  He followed her as she stumbled and almost fell, multiple times, because armor was _heavy_ , and Tucker was dead weight.  He followed and followed, even after she admitted she was lost a few times, even after she had to stop and rest, even after she didn’t want to go back, because it would mean having to find Wash’s body, and accepting the inevitable truth that she kept delaying in her mind.

              When Armonia crested the horizon, she started to cry too.


End file.
